


【Evanstan】開始幸福

by chingching27



Series: 【Evanstan】單篇短文集 [17]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: 一個簡短的聖誕賀文，祝因為勇敢而值得的幸福。Merry Christmas!





	【Evanstan】開始幸福

**Author's Note:**

> 一個簡短的聖誕賀文，祝因為勇敢而值得的幸福。  
> Merry Christmas!

這幾年來他實在有點怕過聖誕節，當街上開始出現聖誕樹，聖誕歌曲從巷頭傳到巷尾時，年尾忙昏頭的Sebastian才突然發現聖誕節就快到了。  
關上家門，在玄關把沾上寒氣的大衣抖了抖，Sebastian一手撈著大衣，一手拿著剛剛震動個不停的手機往室內走，發現是Chris傳來的簡訊。

簡訊內容很普通，不過是剛剛聽到的一首好聽的歌跟他分享，Sebastian發了個表情符號，答應他等等就聽，順便回傳了一張回家路上在路邊拍的夜景。  
收起手機後，想起聖誕節近在咫尺，Sebastian不自覺地又嘆了口氣。

 

從他和Chris第一次交往以來，他們還沒有一起過聖誕節的紀錄，每一年的十二月因為太具有意義了，反而變成一個跨不過去的門檻。第一年他們沒撐到十二月就分開了，接著一整年都只有斷斷續續的聯絡，那年是聖誕節後Chris主動釋出復合的意願，兩人才又重新交往；第三年他們在聖誕節前兩天大吵一架，Chris回波士頓過節了；去年他臨陣脫逃沒跟他回家，Chris在聖誕節當天下午提早回來，他們至少趕在25號結束前一起吃了頓飯。  
今年不一樣，他們已經不只是對方的「男朋友」，而是在心理上和法律上都是家人，不跟家人一起過聖誕節需要一個特殊的藉口，但藉口無論再怎麼完美，也掩飾不了遺憾。

 

『我很習慣你反悔，你對我總是這樣。』Chris有一次在兩人爭執後對他說了這麼一句話，他語氣很平靜，Sebastian卻打了個冷顫。  
若把事情縮小了，原因放大了，他和Chris爭吵的理由往往來自這樣，Chris希望他無論做不做得到都誠實面對自己的要求，Sebastian在這之前就已經因為種種恐懼答應了做不到的應許。

他答應Chris要和他共度一生的隔天早上，Sebastian結束一天的工作，想起一件重要的事，打電話給Chris：「我有件事要跟你說⋯⋯」  
Chris劈頭就問：『你是不是後悔了？』  
Sebastian愣了愣，幾秒後他開口說：「我只是要跟你說，我不想在迪士尼城堡辦婚禮，我得趕在你打電話去訂位前阻止你。」

 

聖誕節前幾天，傳訊息跟Chris說他終於買齊所有禮物的Sebastian，突然意識到，這是他們分分合合這麼多次以來，第一次他完全沒有感受到一些勉強或害怕。下定決心後的每一天反而變得萬里無雲，那麼重大的承諾並沒有像他以為的那樣壓垮了天空，反而緩緩地吹開了每一絲陰霾。  
每一天他都能大大方方地跟Chris說「我好愛你」，藉由簡訊，藉由電話，藉由電子郵件，藉由每一個落在唇上的吻。原來沒有什麼比坦蕩面對自己內心，還更令人心安的事。

 

他和Chris在聖誕夜當天早上回到位於波士頓的Evans家，受到了極其熱烈的歡迎，被好幾個小孩拉得暈頭轉向，Dodger總是能抓住每一個機會霸佔他的大腿。  
『我們就要開始幸福了，我們已經在路上了。』Chris總是用這句話一遍又一遍安撫他，而現在他已經深深相信。


End file.
